Electric
by macstooge
Summary: Roxas and Axel peek in at a private moment of Larxene and Marluxia's. Akuroku/LarxenexMarluxia SMUT/BDSM/HETERO/YAOI/TWOSHOT (Totally don't own these super sexy characters yo)


**I DID IT! I BROKE THE WRITER'S BLOCK! Thank you, thank you! Here we have part 1 in a 2 shot fic. Hey, I never said it was finished...Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Humming to himself as he ascended the winding staircase, Marluxia bit his lower lip nervously as he passed the first few doors down the long corridor to pause in front of a pale pink door. The near trembling boy looked around cautiously before he leaned against the door, almost choking on the heartbeat that rose painfully in his throat. Marluxia inhaled shakily as he fidgeted outside of the door to his bedroom, his stomach cramping in both painful and deliciously arousing knots. Gathering what was left of his courage, the pink haired male exhaled deeply in excitement, only just managing to swallow the uncomfortable lump in his throat as he opened the door in a flutter of pink petals and a hastened need to enter the bedroom. "H-Hey, sorry I'm late." Marluxia breathed, a faint blush crossing his cheeks as he regarded the other person in the room, who was clad in a tight black leather outfit. Entering the room enough to quickly shut the door behind himself, the pink haired boy locked the door before turning back to the feminine hooded figure. The black clad figure chuckled darkly as she placed an item on one of the few stainless shelves that were strewn across the room, the shining metal clashing against the soft pink painted walls and black wooden floor. "I was wondering when you'd show up, love." She murmured as she ran a finger along the edges of the steel shelving unit, a wicked grin creeping into place on her otherwise angelic looking face.

Shivering from the deliciously sinful way that the woman addressed him, Marluxia rubbed his eager hands against his goose bump covered arms in an attempt to calm himself. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Larxene." The pink haired male spoke softly as he interrupted the hushed silence of the room. Pulling back her black leather hood from her face, Larxene smirked at the antsy actions of her pink haired counterpart. "Show me how sorry you are." The blonde commanded as she slipped out of the tight leather coat, exposing an even tighter black vinyl suit that clung to her curves. Blue eyes widening in lust fuelled surprise, the pink haired man nodded as he inched away from the door, a little hesitantly. "S-Sure." Marluxia stammered as the blonde woman pushed away from the wall to sit on the edge of the flouncy queen bed, extending a slender high heeled foot to the pink haired man.

"Kiss my boot." Larxene ordered, her usual sneer melting away into an aroused smirk as she watched Marluxia nod his head and shuffled forward, his own black leather trench coat sliding along the floor with a soft scrape of the material against the wood. The silence of the room was once again broken as the pink haired man got to his knees, his coat crinkling as it rubbed against his leather pants. The blonde girl chuckled low in sexual excitement as Marluxia grabbed her ankle in both of his hands, gripping her slender leg tightly. His breathing erratic and uncontrolled, Marluxia hastily brought the blonde's booted foot to his trembling lips, placing a somewhat tender kiss at the triangular tip of her shoe. Larxene chuckled again, a low and smooth sound, clearly pleased by the man's obvious submission. Surprised by the leather clad woman's chuckle of approval, Marluxia began to kiss her boot fervently, earning even more pleased sounds from the blonde.

"Come now." Larxene purred in contentment as the pink haired man began to kiss up her calf, biting gently every now and then. The blonde's pleased sounds soon came to an end though as the pink haired man made his way up her leg. "Come now." Larxene murmured again, this time a little firmer as her patience began to wear thin. Engrossed in his tasks, Marluxia failed to hear his mistress's soft spoken words and continued to press his lips against the smooth vinyl suit. The bed creaked as the blonde woman writhed pleasurably on the sheets, near purring when she caught herself. "Did I say you could kiss anywhere other than my boot? Bad dog." Larxene chastised, clicking her tongue against her teeth in an admonishing way. She watched with a pleased smirk as Marluxia slunk down her figure to slump onto the hardwood floors, awaiting her next command with a near ashamed expression. The blonde idly ran a gloved hand through her hair as she regarded the pink haired man that sat somewhat slumped between her feet.

Marluxia kept his gaze focused on the black painted floor as he felt his mistress's gaze linger on him. The woman kept her icy stare on the pink haired man as she pondered what to do with her overly excited partner when an devilish smirk crossed her lips. Flicking her pink tongue out of her mouth, Larxene licked her lips with her salacious smirk still in place, enjoying the reddened cheeks of her lover. "You know what I do with naughty dogs right?" Larxene questioned, her voice rough from sexual arousal and the anticipation of the acts that were to come. Biting his lower lip to stifle a moan, Marluxia nodded hastily before looking up to lock his blue orbs on his mistress's face. A wide Cheshire cat like grin quickly broke out on the blonde's saliva slickened lips, marring her angelic features as her cyan coloured irises bored holes into her counterpart's trembling body. "Take your coat and shoes off." The blonde instructed as she raised her lithe body up off the mattress of the bed, choosing to stand beside it instead. "Yes." Marluxia breathed in response as he rushed to unzip his standard Organisation 13 coat, quickly slipping it off his upper body to reveal that he was naked from the waist up, clad in only a pair of low riding leather pants and black combat boots. Remaining silent, the blonde kept her gaze on the half naked man as he pulled his boots off and neatly placed them on the floor along with his coat.

Now that he was as naked as his mistress had allowed him, Marluxia stood silently at the end of the bed, aware that her deep teal eyes were raking over his skin , eyeing the muscles that bunched and clenched , sitting snugly underneath the pale and unblemished skin. Larxene chuckled once again, a deep throaty sound of arousal, before she picked her leather jacket up off the mattress, haphazardly throwing it onto the floor near Marluxia's neatly folded pile of clothes and shoes. Knowing better than to look as his mistress disrobed, the pink haired man kept his eyes on the wooden floor as he waited for her next command. The blonde woman moaned in relief as she unzipped her tight, chest constricting cat suit until the zipper sat just below her navel, allowing her to breathe a little easier. "Get on the bed." Larxene growled, watching her lover as he scrambled onto the bed, lowering himself until his back hit the soft mattress.

Smirking, the blonde woman turned to the stainless steel shelf next to her and picked up the same item she had held before, quickly moving to stand at the end of the bed. Breasts bare to both the air and the focused gaze of her submissive, Larxene looked down at the pink haired man with a smug expression. "What do I do with naughty dogs?" The blonde asked, tightening her grip on the black item in her hands. Marluxia sighed before he licked his lips nervously and broke his gaze from the blonde's chest to peer up at her unrelenting teal eyes and smirk. "W-Whip." The pink haired man responded with a slight stammer as he licked his lips again. Her smirk breaking into a satisfied grin, Larxene stepped forward to run a hand lovingly down the trembling man's leather pants, her finger tips brushing the inside of his thighs. "Good boy." The blonde spat as she brought her hand back from his body to smack the black whip onto her palm with a sickening crack.

Entranced by the sound of the unrelenting whip against his mistress's hand, Marluxia watched as she crawled onto the bed, pausing to hover over his knees. "Flip over." The blonde woman barked, ordering the boy as she saw fit. Trembling with excitement, the pink haired man rolled over onto his stomach and stretched his arms out from his body to brush against the cool wooden headboard of the bed. Smirking to herself at the sight of her lover's pale lower back twitching and his eager to please attitude, Larxene unwrapped the tightly coiled black leather whip from around her hand and snapped her wrist to crack the whip's tip against the wooden floor. The tip of the whip cracked against the floor with a sizzle, the black leather lighting up the black floor with a flash of yellow and blue energy. Shivering from the sound of the crackling energy of the whip, Marluxia groaned as his cock began to stir and harden in his excitement.

The blonde woman flicked her wrist once more to bring the now glowing and sizzling whip onto the corner of the mattress, watching with glassy eyes as the pink haired man flinched away from the sound. Larxene snarled in discontent as she noticed the tell tale cringe of her lover, who shied away from the crackling leather. "Bad boy." Larxene hissed as she brought her whip down onto the mattress again, shredding the tousled sheets, the blue and yellow energy inching closer and closer to the man's bare skin. "A-Ah, mistress!" Marluxia groaned as he trembled, his cock hardening even more with every crack and snap of the electrified whip. A sadistic smile soon replacing her previous expression of displeasure, Larxene crawled onto the bed and on top of her pink haired lover, settling her leather encased legs on either side of Marluxia's hips. "Let me show you again what I do with naughty boys." The blonde breathed as she slipped her gloved hands into the pink haired man's leather pants, tugging them down to expose his pale ass to her ravenous gaze.

Greedily gulping in breaths of air, Marluxia tried to prepare himself for what came next as his blonde lover leaned over him and rifled through the black drawers that sat next to the bed. Larxene smirked to herself as she heard the soft erratic breathing of the man that lay underneath her soft and exposed curves as she reached for the drawers, her hand searching for an item solely by touch. The sounds of metal and plastic scraping against the bottom of the drawer echoed throughout the room until the blonde finally caught a hold of the much sought after item, chuckling to herself as she removed the item from the drawer. Biting his lower lip in anticipation, Marluxia knew what was happening when he felt the cool metal snap around one of his wrists, the hand cuffs sliding and clicking through until it closed tightly around his thin wrist, locking shut before his blonde mistress moved to do the same with his free hand.

Peeling away from her lover's half naked form, Larxene languidly moved off the bed to peer down at the pink haired man's back, noticing the fine, glistening beads of sweat that littered his skin. Clicking her tongue against her teeth in disapproval, the blonde kicked apart the trembling submissive's legs, bending down to hastily remove the leather pants and tugging them down and off his legs. Flinging the crumpled and useless leather pants over her shoulder, the blonde licked her lips as she regarded her lover's now naked form, writhing and wriggling amongst the torn sheets. "I want you to know that I won't show mercy if you use the safe word." Larxene murmured as she lovingly ran her free hand over the pink haired boy's ass, eliciting both a moan and even more shivering from her lover. "I u-understand." Marluxia stuttered as the blonde's soft touches soon turned into her sharpened nails digging into his porcelain skin, marring the unblemished flesh with gouging claw marks. Noticing her lover's back muscles stiffen from her nails, Larxene dug her sharpened claws in a little deeper, nearly swooning from the pained sighs that slipped from the man's parted lips. Gasping from the pleasure laced pain, Marluxia flung his head back and groaned full throated as his erection twitched from his lover's sadistic scratching and clawing.

"Beg." Larxene growled, her voice husky with authority and sexual arousal as she commanded her lover once more. "Ah, ha. God, please. H-Hit me!" The pink haired submissive cried out, writhing and trembling under the blonde's sharpened false nails. Releasing her lover's now marked and reddened skin, Larxene smirked as she moved to stand in between the boy's spread legs, clutching the handle of her whip tighter in her gloved hand. "Good boy." The blonde whispered as she raised her whip above her shoulder, bringing the crackling leather down onto her lover's back, both singeing and shocking his flesh. Eyes widening in pain wracked pleasure, Marluxia flung his head back once more as he groaned gutturally, his cock weeping and twitching from his mistress's cruel actions. Larxene swooned as she brought her electrified whip down onto the pink haired man's back again, cutting open his muscles in a series of bloodied cuts and blackened bruises. "La-Mistress! Ah! P-Please." Marluxia wailed as his back split open in multiple bleeding wounds, only causing his blonde mistress to whip his reddened skin once more.

"Axel, can you hear that?" Roxas scowled, listening intently before he asked the silent redhead who sat lounging against the headboard of their shared bed as he read a magazine idly. Lifting his head up from his car magazine, Axel cocked his head to the side as he listened as well. "I can't hear anything, Rox." The redhead murmured, green eyes quickly returning to his magazine. Frowning, Roxas waited for another couple of minutes, the silence almost deafening before shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "I guess I must have imagined it." The blonde boy murmured before settling in against his nonchalant boyfriend. The room was silent for a few slow moments, with the only sound to be heard being the slight _'schwip' 'schwip'_ of the magazine pages and the hushed breathing of the pair when a muffled cry was heard from the next room. Hastily pulling away from the redhead, Roxas ripped the magazine out of his boyfriend's hands. "I told you there was something going on!" The blonde shouted as he lightly punched the older boy's stomach and chest. "Ow! Roxy, stop! Rox! Ow! I get it! Let's go have a look!" Axel whined, cringing under his blonde boyfriend's increasingly painful punches. Satisfied by the redhead's answer, Roxas ceased his wild attack and clambered out of the comfy bed, rushing to the door and waiting expectantly for the older boy. Shaking his head with a sigh, the redhead reluctantly got up from his warm bed, quickly fixing his crumpled magazine and placing it gently onto the tousled sheets before hastily following after his eager boyfriend. "I'm going to regret this." Axel muttered as he knew he was going to lament indulging his blonde blue eyed angel.

"Rox, if it came from Marluxia's room, I really think you're gonna regret peeking." Axel whispered as he leant his chin on his blonde boyfriend's shoulder. The pair were now standing in front of the pale pink door, hesitantly waiting for any sign of life. "Maybe we just imagined the noises." Roxas suggested as he eyed the door suspiciously. Remaining silent, the older boy just nodded from his position against his sceptical blonde lover, glancing at the door every now and then. "The door's open." Roxas whispered, turning to peek curiously at the redhead's unsure expression. "You're gonna regret it, Roxy." Axel warned but he knew that his caution fell on deaf ears as his blonde boyfriend inched towards the open door, peeking into the sliver of pink and black. "I'm definitely going to regret this." The older boy groaned as he followed the shorter boy, silencing himself as he too looked through the crack of the open door.

A shriek sounded through the room and out of the door into the peeping boys' faces as they watched their blonde female companion raise her whip once more, bringing it down harshly onto the already bloodied back of her lover. "Oh my god, Axel. Did you see that?" Roxas asked, questioning the older redhead whose eyes were now as big as saucers. Nodding in response, Axel pushed the door open a little more to peer at the extremely sexual scene before him. Larxene chuckled as she took in the sight of her pink haired lover's ravaged back, his skin littered with bruises and bleeding wounds. "Are you going to listen to me next time, Marly? Or are you planning on being punished again?" The blonde asked, her voice a low purr of contentment as she clutched the handle of her whip tightly in both of her hands.

Roxas shuddered as he turned away from the cracked door, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. The blushing blonde only cringed when the whip snapped harshly against Marluxia's back once more causing the pink haired sub to cry out in ecstasy laced pain. "Hmm." Axel murmured as he too pulled away from the door and regarded his now trembling and blushing boyfriend. After a few bated moments of silence, Axel scoffed and lifted his short lover up onto his shoulders effortlessly. "A-Ax!" Roxas gasped, a little surprised how turned on he was by the feel of the redhead's fingers digging into his skin. Axel chuckled at his lover's swooning gasps and hurried back to their shared room.


End file.
